Arid Badlands: Weapon Crate Locations
Collected locations of chests in the Arid Badlands. Location 1: Fresh Off The Bus (Red Chest) FotB_Map.jpg FotB_Location_1.jpg FotB_Location_2_copy.jpg :Related Mission: Fresh Off The Bus. The first crate is at the start of the game. There is a red motel in the starting area. Behind it there are steps leading to parts that can be jumped on to reach the Red Chest on the roof. Location 2: TK Baha TK_Baha_Map.jpg :Related Mission: Is T.K. O.K.?. The second crate is located on T.K. Baha's back porch, however it only becomes accessible once the mission, Is T.K. O.K.?, becomes active. Upon arrival both doors are open. The chest is located through the second door. Location 3: Bruce McClane's Hut :Related Mission: Find Bruce McClane. Bandit_Camp_2_Map.jpg The crate is located underground via a tunnel accessed from a small hut in the Arid Badlands. There are a few bandits above ground outside the hut and a pair of midgets or psychos hidden in the small chamber at the bottom of the tunnel. Location 4: Wasteland Cliff Badlands_Crate_Map.jpg :Related Mission: Product Recall. This is right by a bandit camp that houses two more crates and is close to key points in the Product Recall mission. The path to take is visible on the map; after the gate saying "PIS OFF" there is a turn to the left and a small hop to reach a path on the cliffside. Following this leads to a weapon crate on the edge of the cliff beside a table with various skulls lined up on it. Locations 5 & 6: Titan's End Bandit_Camp_3_Map_1.jpg Bandit_Camp_3_Location_1.jpg Bandit_Camp_3_Location_2.jpg :Related Mission: Insult To Injury. This crate can be found close to the mission, Insult To Injury. The map shows the location of the camp and the two pictures below it show the locations of the crates. The first is inside a hut at the bottom of a slope underneath the makeshift bridge, and the second is inside the hut on top of the bridge at one end. There are a number of bandits camped around this area. Location 7: Another Bandit Camp Bandit_Camp_1_Map.jpg Bandit_Camp_1_Location_1.jpg Bandit_Camp_1_Location_2.jpg :Related Mission: Scavenger: Combat Rifle. This one can be located in another bandit camp, close to the Circle of Death arena, as well as being in the same camp as the combat rifle scavenger hunt. This red chest has better loot compared to the other chests in the Arid Badlands, containing items up to level 25 with a better chance at blue/purple rarity equipment. In addition, this chest also has a chance of containing an Eridian weapon, while the other chests do not. Location 8: Zephyr Substation :Related Mission: Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands. This crate is on the roof of the control room in the Zephyr Substation, encountered during several side missions. It is accessed from inside the control room by jumping off objects within the room to jump out through the hole in the roof. Location 9: Bandit Camp Near Fyrestone Coliseum Entrance :Related Mission: Blinding Nine-Toes. This crate is in the center of the camp, to the right of the pillar on which hangs one of Tannis' Hidden Journals. There are only ever bandits here during the Blinding Nine Toes mission. This chest often contains common rarity weapons, and is a potential source of better weapons than the starters very early in the game. ru:Arid Badlands/Сундуки